


Sleepless in LazyTown- Alternative Ending

by TheRottenChicken



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baseball, Crying, SleeplessInLazyTown, TownLeaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRottenChicken/pseuds/TheRottenChicken
Summary: ,,The looser have to leave town forever''yeah, A sentence which Robbie wished he had never told….Its short, but its  the cutest shit I've ever wrote. lol.





	Sleepless in LazyTown- Alternative Ending

"And the loser has to leave town forever!"  
Yes, Robbie Rotten would have had to think twice about whether he really said those words. Now he stood there. Still in his baseball outfit, staring at Sportacus, who just shot the ball hundreds of meters away.  
Sportacus grinned at the bigger man.  
"Well, Robbie, do you have something to tell us? ''  
The younger man smiled nervously.  
,,Eh, no ?!''  
Sportacus took a step toward the black-haired man.  
"And what about Purple Baseball?"  
,,Not mine''  
"There was" Rotten LTD'' on it "  
,,Oh''  
Stephanie also took a step toward the man. Robbie reflexively took a step backward.  
"Robbie ... Can you still remember what you wanted from the loser?"  
Robbie scratched his head.  
,,Eh, no?''  
Inwardly he prayed.  
"Well, you wanted the loser to leave the town."  
Robbie started stuttering  
"But you can not do that! I am at home here.''  
"Me too." Answered Sportacus.  
Stephanie glared at Robbie.  
" next week you are gone here" '  
There was a tear in Robbie's eye.  
"But where should I go?"  
,,We do not care. Find another town. We do not want you here. Nobody wants you here. ''  
Robbie saw that it was useless to stay here and sadly went back to his lair.  
"Oh, poor Robbie."  
Sportacus still said with a laugh in his voice.  
"Yes, I'm sorry too. We should have told him that it was just fun, but somehow he deserves it. ''  
"But we have to go to see him tomorrow. Otherwise he will really leave the town. ''  
Sportacus stated.  
,,Yes you are right.''

 

The next day:

Stephanie held a small package in her hand while Sportacus knocked on the hatch to Robbies lair.  
After a minute, this hatch opened and Robbie came out.  
He had red eyes and his hair was not styled.  
Steph and Sporty were shocked and immediately felt guilty.  
"Oh God Robbie. Did you cry because you have to leave town? "  
Stephanie asked him.  
Robbie nodded and answered softly:  
,, I do not want to live anywhere else ''  
Sportacus put an arm around him  
"Robbie, we do not want you to go. It was just a joke. This town would not be the same without you. Look, Stephanie and I baked you extra cake as an excuse ''  
Robbie looked at the two confused  
"Does that mean I can stay here?"  
Both nodded.  
And Robbie dropped Sportacus around his neck and hugged him. Stephanie also put her arms around the two men. Sportacus whispered in Robbie's ear:  
"Oh Robbie, I had no idea that this town means so much to you"


End file.
